Yule Love It
by Starlight257
Summary: Harry has a crush on Cedric Diggory, however the realisation of his fantasy seems impossible. So what happens when Cedric returns a favour? Slash. Harry/Cedric.


Disclaimer: All things related to the Harry Potter series are the property of the author. I claim no ownership of them, even though I would love to.

*** *** ***

* * *

**Yule Love It**

_Look at those legs. The way they move, you'd think he had been dancing all his life. And those strong arms, wrapped around somebody else's waist. Those piercing, grey eyes gazing into the eyes of another._

"Ouch! Harry, watch where you're putting your feet. Really!"Pavarti's harsh voice and exasperated tone brought Harry out of his fantasy and back to reality, causing him to sigh softly over lost dreams. He was dancing at the Yule Ball, and everybody seemed to be staring at him, watching him clumsily step on Pavarti's toes for the umpteenth time. All eyes were locked on Harry, all except the ones that really mattered.

Harry had known that he had a crush on Cedric Diggory ever since their first quidditch match together. He would often look back on that, their first meeting, his mind bringing forth a memory so detailed and clear that it was hard to believe that it was just a memory.

_Simply irresistible, his golden windswept hair framing his beautiful face almost like a halo._ _Those firm muscles visible through his drenched robes as he circles the pitch, looking for the elusive golden snitch. His full, crimson lips pursed in concentration and-_

"Harry! Seriously, are you _trying_ to make me look bad? Concentrate!" Harry grudgingly focused once more on his feet, the ends of his emerald green dress robes fluttering about and making things even more difficult. The first song drew to a close.

"Well thank Merlin for that! Now I'm sure you won't mind if I dance with one of the Beauxbaton boys. That'll leave you free to go and mope in a corner." And with a final indignant huff, Pavarti turned and left, wending her way through the couples who had just entered onto the dance floor.

Harry looked around and spotted Ron, already engaged in a heated argument with Hermione, sitting at one of the tables closest to the wall. He moved over to it and sat down heavily, ignoring the loud yells and instead allowing his eyes to search for Cedric amongst the swirling crowd. And there he was, with Cho clinging to him and smiling up at his stunning face.

_Stupid girl. She doesn't understand him like I do. All she sees is an extremely handsome boy who also happens to be a Triwizard Cup champion for Hogwarts. Why is he even bothering to smile down at her? And why isn't he looking at me? I would give anything for him to look at me like that..._

"Isn't that right Harry?" Hermione's exceptionally shrill voice cut through his thoughts, and Harry noticed that her face, which before had been pink with excitement, was now a violent shade of red. Obviously Ron had said something wrong... again.

"Mmm..." He hadn't been paying attention to them and hoped that this neutral response would satisfy Hermione.

"What?" She rounded on him, a glare threatening to turn into more yelling. Harry quickly added a bit more to his response. "I mean yeah. Ron how could you do... say a thing like that? It was really...umm... mean." Hermione turned back to Ron, flashed a quick 'I told you so' smile at him, and stormed out of the hall, her dress billowing out behind her.

Ron turned in his chair to face Harry, his maroon dress robes bunching up around his waist and his expression clearly hurt and slightly disbelieving. Harry shrugged his shoulders, a false look of apology on his face, before turning back to face the dance floor again. He heard Ron's chair scrape against the floor as it was flung backwards suddenly, and then his heavy footsteps heading towards the door before the music started again, drowning out all other sounds.

"Finally," he muttered to himself, "some peace and quiet." He crossed his arms over his chest before searching once more for Cedric.

_No, that's just Neville tumbling over Ginny. Not him either, just Angelina and George spinning each other around dangerously. There he is. Those tight black pants really bring out his powerful thighs, and that shirt must be as thin as parchment the way it clings to his chest. If only he hadn't covered most of it up with that annoying golden cloak he's wearing._

His thoughts continued along these lines as he watched Cedric twirl with apparent ease around the dance floor, all the while staring into Cho's eyes. Before he knew it, there were only a handful of people left in the hall and it seemed to be getting very late. Rising reluctantly from his seat, he walked out of the great hall, his velvet dress robes swirling around his legs as he made his way up the marble stairs.

"Harry?" A smooth, silky voice called after him.

_That voice._ He thought, believing it to be just a figment of his imagination. _If only-_

"Harry?" Again that voice called to him, sounding closer and a little bit confused. A hand gripped his shoulder and Harry spun around to see that it was Cedric who was holding him.

"Oh. Umm... Hi." Harry was shocked into silence, and a slight blush rose in his cheeks.

_He's actually talking to me. Looking at me. Holding me. Oh please don't let him notice me blushing._

"Harry," his voice was rich and deep and his eyes bore straight into Harry's. "I wanted to thank you again for tipping me off about those dragons. It was really decent of you. And to repay the favour, I was hoping to help you with the second task. You know the golden egg, right? Well if you-"

But he was cut off rather abruptly by Harry. "Hold it under the water it gives you the clue." He looked up at Cedric's startled expression before hurrying to explain himself. Sorry, it's just that I've already figured it out. I know about the merpeople in the lake and that you have to hold your breath for an hour. Really, there's absolutely no need to repay the favour. I just thought it was the right thing to do, especially considering the fact that everyone except you would have known about the dragons if I hadn't told you. Don't worry about it." He smiled up at Cedric, who was a few years older than him and therefore taller.

"Oh. Damn it, now I owe you two favours." Cedric's eyebrows knitted together as he thought about this, his eyes pointed down at the floor .

"No, hang on. Didn't you hear me? I said you don't owe me anything. Wait... why two favours now?" It was Harry's turn to look confused.

"Well, I knew you had to hold the egg underwater to hear the song, but I hadn't figured out that there were merpeople in the lake yet _or_ that we would need to hold our breath for an hour." He looked back up at Harry, whose expression changed as understanding dawned on him. "You've just given me the answer to the second clue."

"Well... you still don't owe me anything. You're not bound to me in any way."

_Oh how I wish that wasn't true. I can just imagine him bound to me, our bodies rubbing up against one another and-_

"No, I still don't think that's right. I should do something for you. How about..." The silence lasted for a few seconds before Cedric looked up at Harry, a smirk spreading across his face and his eyes sparkling. "I know. Come with me. I'll show you something, and I'm sure you'll love it."

With that, Cedric took hold of Harry's hand with one of his own and pulled him back down the marble staircase and into a passage that led off the entrance hall. Harry had only been down here once before, and that was when Hermione had taken him to see Dobby in the kitchens. Nevertheless, he was quite certain that this was the way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Um... Cedric?" Harry said, his voice strained due to the fast pace at which they were travelling. "I don't think I'm allowed into the Hufflepuff common room."

"Harry," Cedric responded calmly, a smile evident in his tone, "have you noticed how late it is? It's almost one in the morning, and I'm sure we can make it into my room without anybody else seeing." He chuckled softly.

"But won't we wake the others in your dorm when... actually, just what are we doing?"

"I'm a prefect, remember? We get our own rooms. And as for what we're doing, you'll soon find out."

The walls were covered with paintings of every size, each one containing either images of delicious looking foods or people preparing a meal. They passed the painting of the bowl of fruit, an image Harry knew concealed the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchen, and continued on for only a short distance before stopping at an image which depicted a group of people, all of whom were seated at a table and either eating or laughing.

"Holly," said Cedric, and the painting swung open to reveal a large circular room decked out in canary yellow hangings with midnight black armchairs strewn about seemingly at random. Several doors, all of which were circular Harry noticed, led off this room, and Cedric dragged Harry to one at the opposite end.

Entering this door, Harry found himself in a small corridor with several more circular doors leading off it.

"The prefect's quarters," explained Cedric, before leading Harry to the door second from the last and practically pulling him into the room.

Harry looked around, taking in the large four-poster bed, the desk which stood to one side, the wardrobe on the other and the large couch which occupied the space that was otherwise empty in the centre of the room.

"Great, isn't it?" Cedric smiled at Harry, who looked up at him.

_Those full, red lips. It must be amazing to kiss them. And that strong jaw is just begging to be licked._

"Yeah," Harry answered dreamily, although he was not certain whether he had replied to Cedric's question or to his own thoughts.

Cedric laughed at Harry's faraway tone before slipping his golden cloak from his broad shoulders. This left him standing, facing Harry, his skin tight black shirt and trousers outlining every muscle and leaving very little to the imagination. Harry swallowed nervously, hoping desperately that Cedric hadn't noticed the blush that had spread across his cheeks yet again.

"Make yourself comfortable Harry." His voice was friendly but did little to sooth Harry's nerves.

"A-Alright," he stuttered before dropping clumsily onto the couch which was surprisingly soft. "What did you want to show me?" Harry barely kept his voice from breaking as he said this.

"Impatient are we? Well, I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes while I get us something to eat." Cedric's voice sounded saucy, but it was probably just his imagination. "I'll be back." He left the room.

_That is the sexiest arse I've ever seen. On no, please don't do this now._

Harry had just become aware of the bulge which now occupied the space between his legs. He willed it to go down before Cedric returned, and had just finished covering his lower half with the end of his emerald green dress robes when Cedric re-entered, holding a silver tray containing an assortment of delicious looking treats.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just asked the house-elves for some of everything. They're very obliging." He looked up at Harry, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He settled himself on the couch next to Harry, which suddenly didn't seem so big. Then he reached out and selected one of the chocolate coated strawberries from the tray, twirling it with his fingers before moving it towards his mouth.

_Those biceps are amazing. I wish his fingers would stop playing with that. It's really not helping my situation. And why is he staring at me like that?_

Cedric hadn't looked away from Harry's eyes since he had re-entered the room, and was now smirking, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He brought the strawberry to his lips and began to suck the chocolate from it, his lips massaging the surface. Pulling it away from his mouth once the chocolate was gone; he licked his lips in one long, slow motion with his tongue, still watching Harry.

_Why am I seeing this? He's just eating something as any normal person would, and yet my mind has managed to turn it into some kind of erotic display. What's wrong with me?_

Cedric bit down on the strawberry, and the juices ran down his mouth and dripped from his jaw. He reached up with his hand and wiped his flawless skin clean with one finger before placing in into his mouth and sucking it clean.

"Mmm." His voice was almost a whisper and his grey eyes remained locked on Harry's green ones. "Tell me, have you ever tried one of these?" He picked another strawberry from the tray and held it towards Harry.

Harry swallowed hard before answering. "N-No. No I haven't." His voice was quite high and he shifted, rearranging the robes which were hiding his lower half from Cedric's gaze.

"Would you _like_ to?"

"Um... yes?" Harry's answer was more of a question as Cedric's intense gaze studied his face. He reached out his hand to take the strawberry, but Cedric just moved his own hand away.

"Then open up."

_What? Did I just hear that? Is Cedric trying to feed me with his own hands? Oh God, he's getting closer._

Cedric leant forwards until he had Harry pressed up against the arm of the couch, unable to move away. Harry parted his lips, his expression still showing signs of confusion. Then Cedric lowered the strawberry into his mouth, holding it there as Harry apprehensively sucked the chocolate from it. Cedric's gaze was unrelenting.

As the last of the chocolate was sucked from the strawberry, Cedric released it and Harry bit down, the awkward position of his head allowing some of the juices to escape and drip down from his lips. Harry swallowed, tasting the sweetness.

"Here, let me..." Cedric leaned even closer, his face just inches from Harry's. His lush lips parted and Harry felt Cedric's tongue slide along his skin, starting at his jaw and eventually reaching his lips before giving them one final swipe. Cedric moved away slightly.

"So, was it _good_?"His voice was full of lust and Harry felt his spine tingle.

_Was it good? Are you kidding, it was fucking brilliant. He just licked my lips! How could he say 'good' when it was just so, so much more than that. It was... It was..._

"Yeah. It was good."

_Fantastic. Great word choice you idiot._

"Would you like another?" His voice had a purring quality to it now.

"Yes." Harry's breathless voice forced a soft chuckle from Cedric. He reached over and extracted another strawberry from the tray, again offering it to Harry who tried to look just as good as Cedric had while sucking the chocolate off. In just seconds the layer of chocolate was gone, and Harry was waiting for the juicy berry to be dropped into his mouth. However this time, instead of releasing it, Cedric removed it from Harry's mouth and placed it in his own, biting down and moaning quietly before swallowing.

_Oh my God. This cannot be happening. How can this be happening? I can't believe that this is actually happening._

Harry cast a glace towards the tray of food, observing that only one chocolate coated strawberry remained. His face clearly showed his disappointment, at which Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"Like them that much, do we? Well, I guess we'll just have to share the last one." His almost innocent tone contradicted the sexy wink his eyes shot at Harry. He picked up the last one and placed it on his tongue before leaning towards Harry, his body pressing down on the one below.

Velvet lips met Harry's as his own parted in shock, allowing Cedric to push both the strawberry and his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Mmm," Cedric moaned, his tongue delving deeper into Harry's mouth as his lips attempted to devour it. His hands found their way into the tangle of black hair and he forced their heads together even harder. Harry's hands moved around Cedric, gripping his broad shoulders tightly as the kiss continued, the strawberry being consumed between them.

They broke apart only when oxygen became absolutely necessary, Cedric still pressing down on Harry. His smile reached his eyes as Harry looked back, still having trouble understanding what had just happened.

"I knew you'd love them." He stood quickly, peeling his tight black shirt from his toned body and pulling it up over his head. He then slid his black trousers off, leaving him standing there in only his boxers, the deep red matching his lips and complementing his creamy skin. The front of his boxers were significantly tented, and Harry couldn't help but gasp.

"Your turn." Harry, however, was frozen in place. "Hmm..." Cedric's brow furrowed before he muttered something under his breath. Instantly, Harry was completely nude, his erection standing rigid against his abs. "Beautiful."

_His chest is perfect. Legs to die for. And the size of that tent in his boxers... What the hell happened to my clothes?_

Cedric knelt between Harry's legs, spreading them wider as he placed his hands on Harry's thighs. His grey eyes once more met Harry's as he lowered his mouth, plump lips swallowing Harry's cock inch by inch until he had taken in the entire length.

"Ohhh..." Cedric started to bob his head up and down, taking Harry's cock into his mouth with each downwards movement. Harry began to run his hands through Cedric's golden hair, gripping tightly and then releasing the lustrous mane as different sensations washed over him. "Feels so ... Ohh...so good."

Cedric hummed in response, and this was enough to drive Harry over the edge. He came, shuddering at the intensity of the sensation as he shot his seed into Cedric's greedy mouth. Once every last drop had been swallowed, Cedric removed his mouth and smiled up at Harry.

"That's one favour repaid. And now for the second." His smile was wicked as he stood once more.

_That was amazing. His lips on my cock. His eyes on my own. Wait. Did I just hear that right? What does he mean by second? ... Oh God._

He leant in towards Harry, crushing their lips together as he grasped Harry's hands and drew him into a standing position. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, and Cedric encircled Harry's waist with his muscular arms, pulling Harry's body up against his own. His tongue passed through Harry's lips and thrust deeper into his mouth, stifling the moans that were emanating from him.

Harry moved one hand up into Cedric's hair, alternating between stroking and pulling. His other travelled lower, over the muscled expanse of Cedric's back only to come to rest upon his incredible arse.

_Cedric's arse is the sexiest thing I have ever touched. So smooth and yet firm. I just have to squeeze it._

His hand grabbed one cheek and gave a hard squeeze, eliciting a whimper from Cedric, who withdrew his lips so that Harry could see his uneven smile.

"Eager are we? Well then, let's not waste any more time." Before Harry had time to realise, Cedric had flipped him over and pushed him down so that he was now bent over one arm of the soft couch. Cedric pressed his body up against Harry's bare behind, grinding his silk clad erection against that beautiful pale arse and drawing a gasp from Harry.

_Is that his cock? Seriously, how big is he? But it feels so good against my skin._

Cedric moved back slightly, one hand pushing down on Harry's back to hold him in place as the other quickly slipped the red boxers off and threw them to the ground. He then moved forward again, his height causing his large cock to rub against the small of Harry's back as he continued his grinding movement.

Precome leaking from the tip of Cedric's cock formed a wet trail on Harry's back, who was moaning at the delicious friction that was being created between his once more erect cock and the fabric of the couch.

"Mmm... Yeah Harry. Your skin feels so good." There was a slight pause. "But this isn't about me. It's all about _you_." These words were spoken in a tone that showed Cedric's smile more clearly than if he had been able to see his face. "Time for a bit of preparation."

Harry found Cedric's hand at his mouth, one finger pushing gently against his lips. He parted them and drew the finger in, swirling his tongue around it as if it were one of the strawberries he had been offered earlier. Two more fingers were quickly added, and Harry continued to lick and suck them seductively as Cedric maintained the grinding.

All three fingers were removed, and Cedric positioned one saliva coated digit at Harry's entrance, holding both their bodies still.

"Are you ready?"

_Oh please yes. Do it Cedric. Fill me. I need you. _

"Yes," he answered shakily, causing Cedric to chuckle softly before thrusting the digit into Harry in one slow motion. "Aaaah..." Harry could feel the searing pain as the finger thrust deeper into his tight hole. And then it brushed against his prostate, and all pain was swallowed by immense pleasure.

_Fuck. Feels so good. More Cedric. MORE._

Cedric heard Harry moan and took it as a sign, inserting a second and then a third finger. He made sure that each thrust rubbed against Harry's prostate, and after just over a minute removed all three digits entirely. Harry whimpered in disappointment at the loss.

_No. No please, don't leave me. Please!_

Cedric muttered a quick spell which coated his now extremely hard cock in lube and placed the tip at Harry's entrance.

_Oh. That feels much bigger than his fingers._

Cedric gripped Harry's waist on either side and thrust his cock into Harry in one swift motion, causing Harry to scream in pleasure. Once he was completely buried within Harry's tight heat, he struggled to keep still so that Harry could adjust to his massive size.

_Fucking huge! How can that even fit in those tight trousers he wears? And why is he staying still? Why isn't he moving?_

"Cedric move! Fuck me now!"

Cedric didn't need to be told twice, and quickly withdrew almost his entire length before slamming back into Harry, causing them both to moan loudly. He swiftly established a steady rhythm, each thrust in perfect time with the next.

"Fuck. Harry. So tight. So. Ugh. Hot!"

He pounded Harry's arse furiously, slamming Harry against the arm of the couch with every thrust. Moans filled the air and their bodies were soon covered in a thin film of sweat. Harry was nearing release, his cock painfully hard as it rubbed against the couch and against his stomach. He could hear Cedric above him, and the husky sound turned him on even more.

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. _Ugh_."

"Cedric... Uhh. Faster! Harder! Uhh." Hearing these words, Cedric gave up on the rhythm, gripping Harry even tighter and pulling his body back to meet each one of his thrusts. He was about to explode, Harry's hole so tight around his huge cock.

With a final scream, Harry came for the second time that night, his breath coming in short gasps and his arse clenching around Cedric's cock. This pushed Cedric over the brink, his cock shooting load after load into Harry, filling his arse with his seed until it began to drip down his thighs. His thrusting slowed and eventually ceased completely, and he withdrew his cock from Harry, pressing his weight down onto him.

Both of them just lay there, completely exhausted, sweat dripping from Cedric onto Harry and down onto the couch below. Cedric was the first to move, pulling Harry with him onto the couch and into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry buried his face in Cedric's muscled chest, which was still heaving from the effort. They stayed like this for a few minutes, complete silence broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing.

"So..." Cedric began, looking into Harry's green eyes as they fluttered open. "Have I repaid the debt?"

_How could he even ask that? I would have traded a million favours for even one kiss from him. Look at his smile, isn't it the most charming thing in the world? His grey eyes are so beautiful._

"How?" He held Cedric's steady gaze with his own. "How did you know I wanted this?"

Cedric clasped Harry's face between his two hands, dazzling him with yet another smile.

"Harry, if I had known you'd wanted this," he gestured with one hand at their naked, entwined bodies, "then I would have done it a long time ago. It was only tonight, seeing you here in my room in those _sinfully_ sexy dress robes that I built up the courage to actually do something. I was actually just going to give you a wand servicing kit, because I noticed that you didn't have one at the wand weighing ceremony the other day." He smiled sheepishly. "But will this do instead?"

Harry's look of amazement remained plastered on his face for a few seconds, his mind racing after hearing this astonishing revelation.

_He wanted this too? He wanted to be with me? He wanted me..._

"Definitely. And you were right." Cedric looked questioningly at Harry, clearly waiting for him to continue. But he didn't, instead smiling mischievously at Cedric as he waited for the question.

"Right about what?"

"I did love it."

The End

* * *

*** *** ***

I really hope you enjoyed it.

I appreciate all reviews and feedback; they help me to make my work better.

Starlight257.


End file.
